


kisses on your snakeskin

by glitterjungwoo



Series: snake hybrid au [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Biting, Cat/Human Hybrids, Eventual Smut, Fluff, Frottage, Hybrids, Jaehyun: its free real estate, M/M, Marking, Rabbit/Human Hybrids, SO MUCH FLUFF, Snake/Human Hybrids, Strangers to Lovers, Switching, did I mention johnny's lisp because it's there, johnny's snake :p gets many kisses
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-16
Updated: 2019-05-19
Packaged: 2020-03-06 13:58:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18852460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glitterjungwoo/pseuds/glitterjungwoo
Summary: Johnny sputters, “you want my number?”“Yeah?”“Even after I spilled coffee on myself?”Jaehyun smiles at him, “especially after you spilled coffee on yourself. It was cute. You’re really cute Johnny.”





	1. how they met

**Author's Note:**

> hello everyone! So a few months ago I made a thread on my twitter about Snake hybrid Johnny and his relationship with kitty hybrid Jaehyun (you can read it [here](https://twitter.com/glitterjungwoo/status/1104483233259937792) ) and a lot of people really liked it so in between my other projects I decided to start this one as well!
> 
> I hope that you guys love it and please leave any comments and kudos I appreciate every single one with all my heart! 
> 
> twitter: [@glitterjungwoo](https://twitter.com/glitterjungwoo)
> 
> curious cat: [softdomjungwoo](https://t.co/9wkpBhB3ap)

As the months went by and November turned to December, the temperatures dropped and snow began piling up pretty much everywhere. Everyone was excited for the cold weather, sugary coffee drinks, and taking nice pictures with the pretty snow.

 

Everyone except Johnny, who was a ball python hybrid, and had forgotten his scarf at home and was now freezing. The lines at the supermarket had been a lot longer than he anticipated and by the time he made it out, it was already dark out and snow was beginning to fall. 

 

Johnny was feeling a bit panicked, he needed to get home quickly before his body locked up and refused to move. He felt so dumb for forgetting his scarf, and he just hoped that the worst wouldn’t come.

 

Finding a taxi right now would be impossible and his phone battery was too low to call for an Uber. It was the like the world was conspiring to make his life as miserable as possible in this moment. The little bit of his forked tongue that would stick out of his mouth was beginning to feel like an ice cube against his skin and Johnny was two seconds away from just sitting on the floor and crying.

 

There was a figure walking towards him on the street, but Johnny’s eyes were too blurry with unshed tears to be able to make out their face. All he could see was two pointed ears sticking out on top of their head.

 

As the figure came closer, they seemed to slow down a bit to survey Johnny and he was sure that they could notice the way he was moving too slowly.

 

“Um...sir? Are you alright? Are you injured?” The person asked.

 

Johnny finally got a good look at the person when they got close. The two fluffy ears on top of their head were as white as the snow falling from the sky and Johnny felt his heart rate go crazy at how handsome the stranger was. They looked at Johnny with so much concern in their eyes and all Johnny could do was look at them.

 

When Johnny finally collected himself enough to respond, he said in a weak voice, “snake hybrid...too cold...can’t move too fast.”

 

The stranger’s eyes widened and they began to quickly unwrap the scarf that was around their neck, “oh no! It’s really dangerous for you to be out too long right now here take this,” handsome stranger began to wrap the scarf around Johnny’s neck. “Hopefully this helps warm you up a bit? There’s a coffee place a few stores down I can take you inside to get something warm?”

 

Johnny was going to decline, already feeling bad that the stranger gave up their scarf for him, but before he could even say no they had turned around and started walking in the direction of the shop they mentioned. Johnny decided that there would be no harm in following them so he walked a bit faster to catch up to them. 

 

The coffee place was small, but once Johnny walked in he immediately felt so much better. The shop was so warm and cozy and he regained a lot of his strength. The stranger was already in line waiting to order and Johnny quickly went to stand behind them.

 

“Oh! You actually came! I’m so glad you’re okay...I was worried I was going to need to call an ambulance or something. My name is Jaehyun by the way.”

 

Johnny smiled at them, “my name is Johnny, thank you so much. I forgot my scarf at home and the supermarket was packed...I was really unprepared for the weather I feel really lucky that you walked by.”

 

Now that Johnny had a bit more feeling in his tongue, his lisp was back to normal and he felt his face go a bit hot.

 

“It’s like fate! Anyways, I’m buying your coffee,” Jaehyun replies with his ears twitching excitedly.

 

Johnny panicks, “no! I can pay for mine it’s okay you already gave me your scarf.”

 

“Do you like mochas? Or just plain coffee? Have you ever tried a macchiato? I like them, they’re pretty good. I’m going to buy you one,” Jaehyun says, ignoring Johnny’s requests to pay for his own coffee. 

 

Jaehyun ends up buying him a hot Americano, Johnny insists that he likes his coffee that way and the cat hybrid ends up getting their macchiato. They both decide the sit in the shop for a bit, it’s only them and two other people so it’s a relaxing atmosphere inside. 

 

Johnny takes the first sip of his coffee through a straw as soon as he sits down, and he feels his body get warm from the inside out. Jaehyun is happily sipping away at his drink across the table from Johnny. 

 

“Are you sure you don’t want to try this? Not even a little sip?” Jaehyun asks.

 

“...okay...I’ll take one sip.” Johnny says.

 

Jaehyun proceeds to take off the lid from his drink and hands it over to Johnny. Without thinking further, and just wanting to get it all over with, Johnny takes a sip from the cup and immediately feels a bit of it dribble down his chin.

 

He immediately puts down the cup and hides his face in embarrassment, Johnny looks at jaehyun frantically for napkins and the cat hybrid pulls some tissues from their coat pocket.

 

Johnny cleans himself up and says, “sorry, I forgot that I needed to drink that with a straw. My tongue kinda gets in the way a lot and if I don’t use one I end up spilling everywhere. This is so embarassing I’m so sorry you had to see that.”

 

“It’s okay! I think it’s cute how your tongue pokes out I’ve never seen that before!” Jaehyun tells him.

 

_C-cute? He thinks it’s cute?! It’s annoying really but....I guess if he says it’s cute then..._

 

“Thank you, I don’t think I’ve ever heard that before? I don’t really now how to react I’ve been caught off guard.” 

 

Jaehyun smiles, “I work at a daycare so we get all types of hybrids. I’m used to snake hybrids being a little messy with their drinks because the kids still haven’t gotten used to their bodies yet. We have to make sure they have their sippy cups or straws around so they don’t ruin their clothes.” 

 

_He works at a daycare too?! He’s good with children?!_ Johnny can’t help the way his heart is falling for Jaehyun even more as he finds out more about him. A man that’s good with children is a man with a hand that Johnny wants in marriage.

 

“They’re probably never going to get used to it, take me for example. I just made a fool of myself right in front of you and I’m an adult,” Johnny looks down at his lap and sees a few drops of coffee on his jeans.

 

“You’re right, you kinda did. So can I have your number?” Jaehyun asks. 

 

Johnny sputters, “you want my number?”

 

“Yeah?”

 

“Even after I spilled coffee on myself?”

 

Jaehyun smiles at him, “especially after you spilled coffee on yourself. It was cute. You’re really cute Johnny.” 

 

“You think I’m cute?” Johnny asks.

 

Jaehyun laughs, “that’s what I said didn’t I? I would really like to see you again...I would be sad if we never met again after today.”

 

Oh no, Johnny didn’t want to make the handsome cat hybrid sad. He was just a bit blindsided that he wanted more of Johnny’s company.

 

He quickly pulls out his phone and hands it to Jaehyun, the cat hybrid smiles and types in his number. When he hands it back to Johnny, he sees that Jaehyun has given himself a smiley faced emoji surrounded by hearts.

 

What a perfect way to describe how Johnny felt when he left the cafe and Jaehyun gave him a small wave goodbye. He hoped that they could meet up again soon. When Johnny went to sleep that night, he felt the warmth of Jaehyun’s scarf and he could almost smell his scent on it.

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

It took two weeks for them to see each other again, but they texted each other often in between. Jaehyun would send Johnny pictures of his bed head and the way the fluffy hair on his ears went wild made Johnny’s heart stop. In return, Johnny would send Jaehyun pictures of how the snow piled up in the city’s parks and on the big tree outside his bedroom window. Jaehyun thought that Johnny was immensely talented and always gave every picture he sent so much love.

 

When they met up, Johnny was so nervous that if he could sweat he would be making enough to fill up a bucket. It was a few days before Christmas and they decided to go downtown to see all the decorations and take nice pictures. Jaehyun especially wanted to see Johnny in action with his photography and it made him a bit shy to show someone this part of himself. 

 

“Johnny look! That’s the hugest rilakumma plushie I’ve ever seen!” 

 

Jaehyun was tugging on his coat sleeve and pointing at a window display of several plushies and toys. Johnny immediately wanted to go inside and see all of the ones that they had.

 

Johnny let Jaehyun lead him by the arm into the store and he could see the way his tail was practically vibrating from excitement. The store was really busy and there were a lot of children roaming around and talking loudly about their Christmas letters to Santa. 

 

They went to the display of all the plushies and Jaehyun immediately went for the huge rilakumma. It was nearly as tall as he was and Johnny laughed at the way Jaehyun was struggling to hold it upright. 

 

He pulled out his phone and took a quick picture, it turned out cute and Jaehyun smiled so wide the dimples in his cheeks were on full display. Johnny was happy that he could keep this memory forever. 

 

They continued looking at the plushies and Johnny went to grab one that looked like a cloud. Upon squishing it, Johnny was really pleased with how soft it was and he knew it would be perfect for cuddling. 

 

“Jaehyun this one is so soft and squishy! Even if it’s overpriced as hell I need it or else I won’t be able to sleep at night.” 

 

The cat hybrid held the plushie in his hands and his eyes went wide. He started kneading the squishy cloud and over all the children yelling Johnny could hear a faint purring coming from Jaehyun. 

 

“...Jaehyun? Are you purring?” Johnny asks.

 

Jaehyun drops the plushie and feels his face go red, “n-no! I’m not you must’ve heard something else because I definitely wasn’t purring!”

 

“Hmmm...I think you were purring though,” Johnny teases.

 

Jaehyun picks up a plushie in the shape of a strawberry and starts playfully smacking Johnny with it. The two of them laugh loudly and attract the attention of a few children.

 

One of them walks up to them and says, “are you guys...dating?”

 

Johnny And Jaehyun look at each other and their red faces completely give them away.

 

Another kid jumps in, “see! I told you they were! Let’s leave them alone they’re on a date!”

 

The kids giggle loudly and wave them goodbye, Johnny and Jaehyun smile and when they look at each other there is a different type of energy around the two. 

 

They leave the shop and they head towards a center where there’s a huge Christmas tree and light displays. The two hybrids look at everything excitedly and Johnny takes many pictures of them posing with each one. There may be a few candid photos that Johnny snuck in of Jaehyun, but he doesn’t need to know that.

 

They get to the huge Christmas tree and wait in a small line to take pictures in front of it. There’s families and couples everywhere enjoying all the pretty lights and it makes Johnny really happy that he’s here with Jaehyun. He would usually come to these places with Kun and Ten but they were in Thailand visiting Ten’s family for the holidays. Johnny was worried that he would spend his time here alone, but he had a really sweet and kind man that for some reason thought that he was endearing.

 

They managed to get really good pictures, and Johnny promised Jaehyun to send them to him so he could post them on Instagram. They started walking towards the station and in front of one of the shops there was a tree with several mistletoe plants tied to a branch that hung over the walkway.

 

When Johnny spots it first, he feels his heart rate speed up. He looks at Jaehyun and he sees that he’s spotted it as well. They look at each other in silence and Jaehyun grabs his hand and pulls him under the tree with him.

 

“Wow would you look at that...” Jaehyun says.

 

“What a coincidence that we’re under some mistletoe...” Johnny laughs in an attempt to hide his nervousness. 

 

“What if we kissed right now, under this mistletoe. What would you do?” Jaehyun asks.

 

Johnny responds, “Well, I mean, there’s only one way to find out right?”

 

Jaehyun lowers his voice as he leans in closer to Johnny, almost at a whisper, “Yeah I guess so.”

 

They look at each other for a few seconds, Johnny Can see the way that Jaehyun’s eyes flicker between looking at his eyes to his lips. Johnny knows that he’s definitely doing the same thing as him.

 

Johnny closes his eyes, and Jaehyun is the one to lean in first. He feels the ghosting of Jaehyun’s breath on his face and then Jaehyun’s soft lips placing a kiss on the small bit of his forked tongue that sticks out. 

 

It catches Johnny off gaurd and before he can respond Jaehyun pulls away. He looks a bit worried and is about to say something before Johnny musters up some courage and grabs Jaehyun by the waist so he can dip him and give him the biggest kiss in the world.

 

Jaehyun brings his hands up to cradle his face and the two of them lock lips in the middle of the walkway. There’s wolf whistles from cars that drive by but it does nothing to make the couple pull away from each other. Their lips move together in sync and before it can get more heated, Jaehyun pulls away and gives Johnny a kiss on his nose.

 

When Johnny releases Jaehyun and lets him stand back up, they look around and see that they’ve gathered up a bit of a crowd. Johnny flushes and tries to hide himself behind Jaehyun, who is just giggling and patting his head.

 

“Why don’t we go to the train station now? If we don’t hurry we’ll miss the last one home honey.”

 

Johnny laughs nervously, but when Jaehyun takes his hand and starts taking them to the train station, he feels like everything is happening as it should be.

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Their walk to the station was mostly quiet, Jaehyun was holding onto Johnny’s hand and eventually cling to his side. The added warmth from the cat hybrids body made Johnny feel really happy and if he could purr, he knew that he would’ve definitely started too in that moment. As they get further away from the busy shopping center, there’s less people on the streets and less light pollution; making several more starts in the sky visible.

 

Johnny wants to stay in this moment forever, with Jaehyun cuddling his side and their fingers linked together. He wants to do this more with Jaehyun. Johnny wants them to go into spring together so that he can take pictures of Jaehyun covered in flower petals from cherry blossom trees and he wants them to go to the beach and build sandcastles and look at tide pools in the summer.

 

Before Jaehyun’s train arrives, Johnny pulls him in for a hug. He feels him giggle into his shoulder and Johnny wants to cry from how cute Jaehyun is without even trying.

 

“Jaehyun...I really like you and I know it’s our first date but I already know that I want you to be my boyfriend. Is that crazy?” Johnny says quietly.

 

“We can be crazy together then, because I feel the same way.”

 

They both fall into a fit of giggles together, and Jaehyun gets on his tip toes to give Johnny a kiss on his nose and on his forked tongue.

 

The PA announces the arrival of Jaehyun’s train and Johnny is a bit sad to know that he has to leave. However, with him now as his boyfriend, Johnny is hopeful for their future together.

 

“I have to go now Johnny, I had a lot of fun! Hopefully I can see you soon? After Christmas?”

 

Johnny nods, “I would like that a lot. Can I have one last kiss goodbye?”

 

Jaehyun whines, “you know if I do that I’ll miss my train! I cant just give you one!”

 

“Oh no! You miss your train and then you have to stay with me longer what a tragedy...Jaehyun Uber exists you know.”

 

The cat hybrid gives Johnny a glare, but he ends up just cooing at how cute Jaehyun looks when he tries to be intimidating and he kisses the fake frown off of his face.

 

The final call is announced for the train and Jaehyun pouts as he waves goodbye, making a sprint for his train so he can make it before the doors close.

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

They spent Christmas with their families, and Johnny sends Jaehyun pictures of him with his mom and dad. Jaehyun sends him a few videos of his little cousins getting stuck in tinsel and constructing the LEGO sets they got from Santa. Johnny smiles and shows them to his parents, who then proceed to ask several questions about his new boyfriend and have a fun time teasing him.

 

The next time they see each other is a few days after Christmas. They meet at a restaurant and Jaehyun is already there with a gift wrapped box on the table in front of him. Johnny has his own gift of his own ready for Jaehyun, it’s in his hands inside of a silver and sparkly present bag.

 

“Hi Johnny! Hurry up and sit down so you can open your present!” Jaehyun’s ears twitch with excitement.

 

“Okay, okay but we need to open our gifts at the same time!”

 

Jaehyun pouts, “boo, I wanted to record your reaction when you opened my gift but fine.”

 

They both get settled and once they’ve exchanged presents, Jaehyun’s eyes immediately widen at the unexpected weight of Johnny’s gift.

 

“Why is this so heavy....? It’s like you put rocks in here!” 

 

Johnny laughs, “don’t worry, you’ll find out in a few seconds that it’s not rocks or coal!”

 

They do a little countdown and tear into their gifts. Jaehyun waits for Johnny to get all of the wrapping paper off of his box before he reaches into his gift bag to make it fair. Johnny felt bed ripping the paper because it was covered in cute cartoon kittens with Santa hats and scarves. 

 

They both pull out their gifts at the same time and they both audibly gasp. 

 

Johnny pulls out three scarves and three pairs of mittens, there’s a note at the bottom and he reads it.

 

_Merry Christmas Johnny! I was going to buy you the cloud plushie from the store but they were sold out the next time I went :( I decided to make you some scarves and mittens instead! So you have more and can stay warm all the time! I hope you like them...I’m not good a knitting but my mom helped me with finishing them...I couldn’t get them off the hooks and nearly panicked_

 

There was stickers all over the note and hearts drawn in red marker, it was the sweetest thing Johnny ever recieved and he felt himself getting close to tears.

 

He heard Jaehyun starting to sniffle and he looked up to see him holding his gift. Johnny has picked 5 of his favorite photos that he took on their first date and had them developed and framed. The thing was, they were candid photos that he hadn’t shown Jaehyun on that day.

 

“Johnny...” Jaehyun began in a choked up voice, “these are so beautiful...you’re so talented I just want to scream it out into the world!”

 

“Oh no please don’t scream! I’m really hungry and I don’t want to get kicked out of here!” Johnny says.

 

“Everyone needs to know how amazing you are at photography these are so pretty! If you show these to anyone they can just see how much you like me,” Jaehyun says.

 

“Well hopefully they can tell that I like you a whole lot. Those were only 5 out of the bunch of pictures I took of you when you didn’t notice.”

 

Jaehyun perks up, “there’s more?! Please show them to me!”

 

Johnny shakes his head, “sorry~ those are for me to keep and for you to maybe see them for yourself one day if I decide to show them to you.”

 

The cat hybrid pouts but accepts Johnny’s reasoning nonetheless. The waiter attends them soon after and they have a nice dinner catching up with each other after being with their families for the holidays. 

 

When they leave the restaurant, Johnny lets Jaehyun wrap his new scarf around his neck. He looks really proud of how nice they look on Johnny and takes a couple selfies with him.

 

“Oh no, I forgot my gloves at home and my hands are kinda cold...” Jaehyun says.

 

Johnny grabs a pair of mittens from the box and hands Jaehyun the left one and he takes the right one. His boyfriend looks a bit confused until Johnny links their mitten-less hands and pulls them into his warm coat pocket. 

 

“I had a feeling you planned something like this. If you wanted to hold hands you could’ve just said so, you are my boyfriend after all,” Johnny says.

 

Jaehyun nudges him playfully and places a wet kiss on his cheek. 

 

They walk through the downtown area, much like they did on their first date, but now they were a couple and Johnny didn’t think he could be any happier than in that moment.

 

 

 


	2. double date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Johnny finally gets to meet Jaehyun's best friends, Bunny hybrid Doyoung and Cat Hybrid Jungwoo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so excited for this chapter I felt really soft writing it :') I hope that you guys enjoy it too!
> 
> PLEASE NOTE THE UPDATED TAGS. THERE IS SMUT IN THIS CHAPTER.
> 
> follow me on twitter ([@gitterjungwoo](https://twitter.com/glitterjungwoo)) for updates and snippets of future chapters!

It’s about 5 months into their relationship when Jaehyun pops the question while Johnny is wrapped around his body recharging himself.

 

“Johnny, my two best friends want to meet you. Do you wanna go on a double date with them?”

 

Johnny stirs a bit, “a double date?”

 

“Yeah! Jungwoo and Doyoung have been dating for like forever and they really want to meet you! Doyoung’s a bit more timid cuz he’s a bunny hybrid but once he opens up he’s really protective and nice.”

 

Jaehyun feels Johnny begin to pet his ears and he starts purring lowly. “Is Jungwoo a bunny hybrid too?”

 

His boyfriend shakes his head, “no, he’s a cat hybrid like me but he’s way clingier. If you thought I was clingy you’re in for a surprise with Jungwoo.“

 

Johnny hums And feels himself getting lulled back to sleep with Jaehyun’s purring and body heat. He stuffs his face in Jaehyun’s neck and rubs his face against his soft skin.

 

Jaehyun giggles, “if you wanted me to scent you, all you had to do was ask.”

 

The snake hybrid whines in embarrassment at getting caught and Jaehyun laughs while peppering Johnny’s head with kisses.

 

“Let’s go on the double date, but can we take a nap now? And plan it later? I need more time to recharge...” Johnny says.

 

“But baby, we’ve been cuddling for hours now! Surely you’ve charged up by now?”

 

Johnny squeezes him tighter, “when it comes to you, I can never get enough.”

 

Jaehyun feels his face get warm, “if you keep talking like that I’m gonna kiss you.”

 

“Do it, you won’t,” Johnny teases.

 

The cat hybrid giggles and grabs Johnny’s head to pull it out from his neck. Johnny looks at him with a sleepy smile and closes his droopy eyes as Jaehyun leans in for a kiss right on his forked tongue.

 

“Why do you always kiss me there?” Johnny asks in a quiet voice.

 

Jaehyun sneaks in another kiss and responds, “because it’s always sticking out a bit and it’s really cute, why wouldn’t I kiss your little tongue all the time?”

 

“Hmmm...fair enough, I can’t really argue with that. It feels nice too.”

 

The cat hybrid smirks, “you know what else will feel really nice?”

 

Johnny shakes his head and Jaehyun leans in to kiss him again. This time, the softness from their first kiss has turned into something more heated and passionate. Johnny feels Jaehyun’s rough tongue begin to prod at his lips and he lets them get split apart. Once Jaehyun has him where he wants him, he uses his lips and his tongue to suck on Johnny’s forked one and stroke it with the rough side of Jaehyun’s tongue.

 

Almost immediately, Jaehyun feels the way that Johnny melts in his hands. The snake hybrid let’s out a pleased moan and he lets his hands wander to Jaehyun’s lower back. Jaehyun has never tried to do this during any of their brief makeout sessions and he wants to cry at the fact that he didn’t do it sooner with how Johnny seems to be enjoying it so much. 

 

Johnny tries to kiss back and take the upper hand from Jaehyun but with every light suck on his tongue he finds himself less willing to take control and more willing to let Jaehyun take the lead. They have had more intimate situations in the past, but it tended to be a bit rushed and they never took things all the way yet. The both of them wanted to wait a bit more for that to happen, and they were completely okay with taking things a bit slow. They both enjoyed switching roles but more often than not Johnny really liked letting Jaehyun take control because it made him feel soft and fuzzy inside and he liked seeing this different side to his boyfriend. A side that was more intimidating than his usual soft and bubbly self. 

 

Johnny lets his hands wander further down, until they’re at the waist band of Jaehyun’s briefs that peek out a bit from under his jeans. He plays with the hem a bit before Jaehyun takes one of his hands away from Johnny’s face and guides the snake hybrid to go lower and underneath the waistband to feel the soft skin of Jaehyun’s ass.

 

The snake hybrid is a bit nervous, and he opens his eyes for a moment to look at Jaehyun for confirmation that it was okay to go further. His boyfriend pulls away from the kiss for a little and lets himself look clearly into Johnny’s eyes.

 

“It’s okay John, you can go ahead and touch me there. If you don’t want to then that’s fine and we can just go back to kissing but I’m letting you know now that it’s okay.”

 

Johnny nods, “I want to, so bad. You don’t even understand how bad.”

 

Jaehyun smiles at him and lets the whiskers on his face come out, “then go ahead Johnny, I’ll let you know when it’s too much if you do the same for me, okay?”

 

After they both feel more reassured with their current situation, Jaehyun goes right back in to licking into Johnny’s mouth. This time, Johnny lets both of his hands go underneath Jaehyun’s underwear and he squeezes firmly.

 

The cat hybrid jolts and the feeling and he groans into Johnny’s mouth. As the kiss gets sloppier and spit begins drooling down their chins, it becomes harder for them to ignore the growing situation in their jeans. 

 

Johnny decides to be the one to be in control of relieving themselves, so he takes hold of Jaehyun’s ass and pushes him up against his groin. The friction against their aching members was enough to make the both of them lose their breaths.

 

Jaehyun pulls away for a bit and looks at Johnny. The both of them look absolutely wrecked, their faces running pink and their chins slicked with spit. Johnny’s pupils are blown wide and Jaehyun knows that he’s in the same state as well. When Johnny pulls him in against his groin again, Jaehyun moves along with him as well, the both of them building up a fast pace and quickly getting closer to the edge.

 

“Johnny I’m close,” jaehyun whispers.

 

“Me too,” Johnny groans. “I’m really close too.”

 

They attempt to kiss each other, but with how desperately they’re moving against each other, Jaehyun misses and settles for sucking on Johnny’s neck. The snake hybrid does the same to Jaehyun and the cat hybrid shivers when he feels the way Johnny’s fangs brush against his skin.

 

“Johnny...please bite me.”

 

Johnny jolts, “What? You want me to bite you?”

 

Jaehyun nods, “please, it’s okay I promise. I-I like it.”

 

The snake hybrid feels a rush of possessiveness (and arousal) with Jaehyun’s confession and he doesn’t hesitate in licking a spot on Jaehyun’s neck and proceeding to sink his fangs into the soft skin.

 

This is what makes Jaehyun cum immediately, mixed with the pleasure of the two of them grinding against each other it all becomes overwhelming for him and Jaehyun cries out as he feels himself release in his underwear.

 

Johnny follows soon after and he pulls away from Jaehyun’s neck to tip his head back and catch his breath.

 

Jaehyun flops onto Johnny’s chest and takes in deep breaths after his intense orgasm. Johnny brings his hand up to run his fingertips up and down the cat hybrids spine and is immediately met with loud purring coming from Jaehyun.

 

They stay like this for a few minutes, just holding each other close and winding down from fooling around. Jaehyun gets up first, wrinkling his nose when he feels how uncomfortable his underwear do with the drying cum.

 

He takes off his pants and sees his phone on Johnny’s bedside table light up with text messages. Jaehyun takes a second to read them and he smiles.

 

“So, Jungwoo and Doyoung are down to hang out this weekend, are you free on Saturday for lunch with them?” He asks.

 

Johnny thinks to himself, it was two days from now and he had his day off from his job at a candle store that day.

 

“I’m good for the whole day, go ahead and tell them that we’ll be there.”

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

The weekend comes quick, and before the couple know it they are sitting in a crepe shop waiting for Doyoung and Jungwoo to arrive. It was raining a bit outside and Johnny was cuddling as close as he could to Jaehyun in the booth they were sitting at to warm himself up. Jaehyun was wearing a white sweater and hoped that the collar wouldn’t slip down too low and show the bite mark Johnny left on him.

 

“These two better hurry up I’m getting hungry!” Jaehyun whines.

 

“Babe maybe they got caught in traffic, you know how it gets when it rains.”

 

Johnny snuggles closer to Jaehyun in an attempt to distract him from being annoyed. It works partially, until Jaehyun’s stomach grumbles.

 

“If they don’t come in the next five minutes I’m going to die of starvation.”

 

Johnny rubs his arm, “babe, I’m pretty sure that’s not how it works-”

 

“I can already feel my life slipping away...Johnny burn my laptop...” Jaehyun says in a strained voice.

 

At that moment, Doyoung and Jungwoo walk in with their shoulders and hats dripping rain water. They spot Johnny and Jaehyun and quickly make their way to the booth.

 

“Hi guys! Sorry we’re late! We couldn’t find good parking and then Doie accidentally left his phone in the car so we had to go all the way back,” the cat hybrid says to them in a cheerful voice.

 

The bunny hybrid slips into the booth first, looking at Johnny curiously the entire time.

 

“Anyways, I’m Jungwoo! And this is Doyoung. Jaehyun has told us so much about you Johnny! We’re both really happy to meet you, even if Doyoung is a bit shy around predator type hybrids.

 

Jaehyun is still pretending to be on the verge of death, and Doyoung looks at him with a very judging expression.

 

“Sorry,” Johnny starts, “he keeps insisting that he’s going to die of starvation and keeps asking me to burn his laptop. Should we go order now?”

 

Jaehyun groans, “it’s too late for me now...go on without me...”

 

“Okay then I guess we aren’t getting you anything then!” Jungwoo says.

 

The cat hybrid immediately sits up, “no! I’m fine, I’m fine I want crepes!”

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

They order their crepes, and Jaehyun is literally glowing. He’s looking at his strawberries and cream crepes like they’re his newborn child and takes a decent amount of pictures of his food. Doyoung and Jungwoo had gotten dessert type crepes as well while Johnny ordered one that was more savory than sweet. Jungwoo asked a lot of questions and Johnny listened and answered every single one. 

 

Jaehyun listened to the conversation as he chewed his crepe happily. Doyoung had finished his food rather quickly and was now leaning his head on Jungwoo’s shoulder. His white floppy ears would twitch occasionally when Jungwoo moved his hands around to talk. 

 

At one point in their conversation, Johnny looked at Jaehyun and saw that he had whipped cream on his chin.

 

“Oh, Jae you got a little whipped cream around your mouth let me get it for you. You need to slow down when you eat babe, remember last time when you got chocolate sauce on your silk shirt?” 

 

As Johnny grabbed a napkin and whiped Jaehyun’s face clean. The cat hybrid poured and said, “don’t remind me...I miss that shirt so much but the ice cream sundae was so good!”

 

“It really was,” And with one last wipe Jaehyun’s face was clean and Johnny kissed his forehead. “You’re all clean now, please eat slower so you don’t make more messes okay?”

 

Jaehyun nodded and continued to eat his crepe. Jungwoo and Doyoung, who had watched their entire interaction, were smiling widely when Johnny looked up at them again.

 

“You two are really cute together,” Doyoung says. “I’m happy you guys are together.”

 

Johnny flushes And looks down at his lap, “I’m really happy we’re together too.”

 

Jungwoo coos loudly at the two of them and Jaehyun feels himself warm up inside. He looks at Johnny and buries his face in his shoulder when he gets shy. 

 

“If it weren’t for Jaehyun finding me and helping me get warm then we wouldn’t be here right now. I’m really grateful to Jaehyun and he’s really special to me.” Johnny says.

 

Jungwoo smiles, “I understand, I’m like that with Doie. He’s helped me a lot and I don’t know what I would do without him.”

 

Doyoung looks at his boyfriend and lifts up his arm so that he can wrap his around Jungwoo’s waist. Jungwoo laughs and starts peppering kisses on the top of Doyoung’s ears.

 

“Johnny,” Jaehyun pulls at his sleeve, “I’m kinda full...do you want the last bite?”

 

The snake hybrid nods and is about to grab for the fork when Jaehyun moves it aside. “No! Let me feed it to you!”

 

“Okay babe, but if it falls you’re picking it up.”

 

Jaehyun insists that he isn’t going to make a mess and gets the last bit of crepe on his fork before bringing it up to Johnny’s mouth. He opens his mouth wide and lets Jaehyun gently put the crepe in his mouth. 

 

Johnny nods his head, enjoying the taste of the strawberries and cream that had covered the crepe and Jaehyun looks satisfied with himself that he didn’t drop it. They both hear giggling coming from Jungwoo’s direction and they turn around to see Doyoung holding up his phone. 

 

“Smile for the camera you two! This is going on my snapchat story!” 

 

Johnny attempts to hide in Jaehyun’s ears and the all start to laugh. Doyoung uploads the video and sends a copy to Jaehyun after he pestered him for it. 

 

Once they were all ready to go, they made sure to clean up after themselves properly before leaving the restaurant. It was still raining outside but it was only a light drizzle now.

 

“Oh no...my ears are gonna get wet!” Jaehyun whined. 

 

Johnny held Jaehyun’s hand to bring him close and did his best to keep him under the awnings of the buildings.

 

Doyoung and Jungwoo were sharing an umbrella and the bunny hybrid was holding his floppy ears close to his neck to keep them from getting wet. 

 

They all quickly said their goodbyes and they walked off in opposite directions to get to their cars. Johnny had driven them to the crepe shop since he finally purchased his car a few weeks ago after saving up for around a year. 

 

Once they reached the car park, Jaehyun felt happy that they were now out of the rain and his ears were safe. He hated when it rained because it messed with his fur and he immediately felt the need to clean them right after. 

 

They raced each other to Johnny’s car and as a reward for winning, Johnny got a little kiss on his forked tongue. Once getting inside, Johnny got the heater going so that they could warm up. 

 

Jaehyun was scrolling through his phone when he got a notification. After reading the message he laughed and buried his face in his hands.

 

“What is it babe?” Johnny asks.

 

Jaehyun shakes his head, “oh it’s nothing, can we go to the store tomorrow? I want to get cute matching outfits for when the weather is warmer!”

 

Johnny nods and leans in to give Jaehyun a kiss on his ears. The cat hybrid purrs in respond and lets Johnny hold his hand as he drives.

 

He thinks about the text messages that Doyoung and Jungwoo sent him throughout the rest of the day into the night.

 

_Doyoung: Jungwoo cried watching the video of you two feeding each other once we got in the car and said that if you two don’t end up getting married he’ll be sad._

 

_Doyoung: image attached_

 

_Jungwoo: WHY WOULD YOU SEND HIM A PICTURE OF ME CRYING :(_

 

_Jungwoo: NO KISSES FOR YOU TONIGHT! HAVE FUN ON THE COUCH!_

 

_Jungwoo: anyways! Don’t think I didn’t see the snake bite on your shoulder ;)_

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> twitter: [@glitterjungwoo](https://twitter.com/glitterjungwoo)
> 
> curious cat: [softdomjungwoo](https://t.co/9wkpBhB3ap)


End file.
